


Anywhere but Here

by Fantine_Black



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cruciamentum, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Library Sex, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Missionary Position, Naked Female Clothed Male, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, POV Rupert Giles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s03e12 Helpless, Sexual Roleplay, Slayer-Watcher Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantine_Black/pseuds/Fantine_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Buffy's Cruciamentum, Watcher and Slayer find themselves tired, shaken, and alone. </p><p>Where else to find comfort than each other? </p><p> </p><p>(A.K.A. The only scenario I can imagine in which Giles would have sex with Buffy.)</p><p>(A.K.A. Yeah, it's porn. I have no excuse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere but Here

He’d never been afraid to touch her.

He’d had to, after all; remarkable though her healing powers were, they didn’t prevent her from getting injured. Him tending her wounds was part of their routine; an afterthought, something rather forcefully not dwelt upon.

But as she looked at him now, a child so brutishly hurt, he hardly dared stroke her hair, afraid to break what little hadn’t yet been broken.

So he dabbed at the gash on her forehead, and watched a single tear slide down her cheek. On impulse, he wiped it away with his thumb, and let his hand linger at the side of her face.

“Oh, Buffy…”

She broke then, and flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in the soft skin near his shoulder.

“Giles…”

He held her, and let her sob, and finally allowed some of the relief to wash over him. _I lost you, I nearly lost you,_ this time, so many other times… Eyes stinging, he pressed her to him, kissing away her tears, down her cheeks, near the corner of her mouth…

“Giles?”

She looked at him, searching, but as he stroked her cheek, brushing her mouth with his finger, she opened her lips the tiniest amount. She then tilted her head and he kissed her, hands cradling her head, fingers crawling in her hair. She reciprocated, pulling him closer, but suddenly shuddered and pulled back.

“Ouch…”

“Shh,” he whispered, standing up and taking her in his arms. “Hush, Buffy, I’ve got you…”

She lingered a moment, trembling, until he tilted her head back and kissed her, deeper this time, fiercer. He then let his hands slide downwards, brushing the side of her breasts, rubbing circles near the small of her back. He panted as he cupped her buttocks, and she let out a startled moan when he pulled her to him, her groin rubbing against his rock hard cock.

She blushed, and giggled through her tears. “Ooh, Mr. Giles…”

He smiled. It was good to hear her laugh, however shakily, and she really was very appealing, all flustered, and wasn’t it better to pretend now, pretend they were anyone, anywhere but here?

He loosened his tie. “Now, now, Miss Summers,” he said in his primmest Academy accent, “out of uniform again?” He slid a finger down her neck, then used it to lift her right overall strap. “These won’t do,” he said, in a mock-disapproving voice. “Not at all.” He pushed both the straps down slowly, his hands lingering on her arms. “Much better to get you out of them, hm?”

And she laughed again, which was so much better, and she slung her legs around his hips as he lifted her up and set her on the table. He kissed her neck and relished the feeling of the bare skin on the inside of her thighs as he slowly rolled down the trouser legs. “These shoes, too,” he tutted, just to make her blush, and he stroked her calves as he took off her trainers.

A part of him longed to push her down, spread her legs and shag her senseless, but instead he peeled off her t-shirt, painfully slowly. Blushing deeply, Buffy nevertheless took off her bra herself, and leant back as he bent down to lick a nipple, softly kneading her breast with his left hand.

“Oh,” Buffy said, as if startled, and still sucking her nipple, he started tugging at her knickers. Buffy closed her legs reflexively, and Giles frowned.

“Legs open, Miss Summers.”  He took off her panties as she obeyed, then finally put away his glasses and started a trail of kisses up the inside of her thighs. When he brushed her clit with his lips he saw her hands grab the edge of the library table.

He knelt down then, forcing himself to ignore his straining cock, and started to draw slow circles with his tongue. “Giles, God, _Giles,”_ Buffy cried when he sped up, alternately licking and sucking. As her sounds became incoherent, he opened his trousers to take his own cock, wanking furiously as he tasted Buffy’s cunt.  
But when she threw her head back, he stopped. He kissed her roughly, pinched her right nipple and slid a finger inside her. As she clenched around him he drew back slowly until he found the spot, near her entrance, that made her toes curl as he rubbed it, back and forth. “I’m going to fuck you right there,” he breathed, lips pressed to her ear, “do you want that, Buffy?”

“Yes,” she replied, and he kissed her again, tongues both hot and wet, before he turned away to get a condom. It had been a year since Jenny, but they weren’t out of date, and for once he welcomed the feeling of unnatural tightness. The thought of a naked Buffy, wet and waiting to be fucked, would have been enough to make him come on the spot. Now, he had enough restraint to yank off his shirt and tie and savour the sight of Buffy, beaten and bruised but also young, toned, and very, very naked, with flushed cheeks and red, swollen lips. He kissed her once more, sucking and biting, before he finally whispered:

“Lie back for me.”

And she did as he opened his trousers, her breasts swollen, her nipples dark and erect. He opened her legs and slipped into her slowly, determined to find the right rhythm; he drunk in her sight, splayed out under him, eyes closed, sighing, slick, hot and tight. He couldn’t help moving faster, though, fucking, thrusting, again, _again._ When his cock brushed her spot she started making noises, _uhn, uh, aw,_ exactly like slaying. “Oh, fuck, _fuck,_ Buffy!” he moaned, and when her hand trailed downward to stroke her clit he was pounding, the sound of the rattling lamps mixing with Buffy’s ever higher gasps. He let himself fall on top of her as her muscles clenched around him, and they both moaned  as he came with one violent, shuddering thrust.

*

When he parked the car in front of Joyce’s house, Buffy turned to face him.

“Giles,” she said haltingly. “Today was weird… and bad, and, and, good, you know, really good, but…” She looked down, and up, before she tried again:

“Giles, I wanted, you know, really, but –”

He gave her a sad smile.

“I quite understand.”

“You do?”

“Of course.” He took off his glasses. “Apart from anything else, Buffy, tonight was a gross violation of school rules. Without the Council’s protection, a repeat of today’s behaviour will almost certainly get me fired.”

She looked relieved, grateful, sad and really, really tired. “It’s just… I have a boyfriend.”

He squeezed her hand. “You should get some rest.” As she opened his car door, he said: “And no patrolling this week, do you hear me?”

“Yes.”

But halfway up her driveway, she suddenly turned back. “Giles!” she said, peering through his car window. “You know I love you, right?”

He smiled again. “Go to bed, Buffy. It’s been a long day.” Seconds later, he reversed into the street, relieved to have seen Buffy safe in Joyce’s arms. But then he stopped and lowered the car window once more.

“Oh, and Buffy?”

She looked at him, still clinging to her mother’s frame.

“Yes?”

He swallowed.

“Happy eighteenth birthday.”

He drove off then, safely wrapped in the night.

 

~Fin~


End file.
